


Playing With Matches (Repost)

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult!Kit (my oc), Adult!Max, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Crazy Daniel, M/M, Teen!David, Teen!Max, random fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: I've decided to repost it, cuz I relized I can add more fandoms and mix other fic's I whiten into it too! :3I'm so evil, now I can have all my Dreamworks Movies, Disney Cartoons, & Web Cartoons on here. I feel like laughing like a mad scientist~!!!! :3





	1. (Max & David) Anxiety & Making A Friend...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Not really maxvid, I just put it in the tags cuz I'm a mean. David suffers anxiety from past experiences & Max is a little sh*t. And they became friends?

 

  
Having just transferred, David is now sitting in his first class of the day and it's making him feel anxious. Why, you ask? Well, he can't seem to get this boy with the dark curly black hair and a blue hoodie to stop staring at him. He's, like, right next to David. His head is literally facing in David's direction and eyes unrestrained in looking in the taller boys direction. It was so creepy and weird. The redhead looks around to see if he's just imagining the staring.

He tries to mentally wave it off.

Maybe the guy is staring at someone else? Yeah, that's it! And he's just in the way and the other can't see who he's actually looking at! That makes so much sense. David gulps hoping he's right when he looks back over, but alas he notices that those bright cyan eyes flicker with his movement. Sweat starts to runs down the back of his neck.

Oh, hooey!

'Dang it, he really is staring at me!' Perhaps he could try to ignore this harassment(?) and it'll stop? Wait, that didn't work the first five times! 'Ugh, I can't take this anymore.' Sighing the redhead quickly glances at the teacher before ripping out a sheet of paper from his forest green notebook. He hurriedly writes something down crumpling the paper in the process. Gulping again, he then discreetly hands it off to the boy with the bright cyan eyes. The teacher doesn't see a thing, but David's anxiety spikes anyway as the boy looks the paper over without caring of someone seeing him do so.

'Oh god, we're gonna get caught!'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max inwardly chuckles as the redhead nervously stares back at him. It's as if he thinks Max will kill him at any second. Of course he wouldn't really, but just watching the other teens face turn red has his ego skyrocketing for unknown reasons. It was like he was getting a power trip from this.

'Damn,' he thinks looking the nervous boy up and down. It can't be attraction. The kid is way too skinny. Lanky even. 'Why can't I look away. Fuck it, I not gonna make sense out of this shit.' As he finished with that thought the boy discreetly, but shaky hands off a piece of winkled paper covered in net cursive. Cyan eyes rolling at the redhead's predictable behavior. He goes on to read the nice writing on the crinkled sheet without a care of anyone else noticing. Why should he? His business was his own.

Note: Why are you staring at me? If not and I'm wrong then what are you staring at? My name is David, by the way. What's yours?-

Max scoffs quietly at the sheer obviousness in the note, not subtle at all. Of course the kid would out right ask why he's staring at him. What does he expect Max will just tell out right? Tch, yeah right. He stares at it a little longer as if admiring the net handwriting. Seconds later he writes something under it in his own jerky print.

Then without giving two shits he quickly slaps paper down on the nervous boys desk. The redhead flinches in surprise as if he'd been shot. He practically has to catch himself from falling face first out of his desk. Chuckling quietly, Max just goes back to staring as if he didn't do a god damned thing wrong. His lips settle it a shit-eating grin. Upon hearing the commotion from the back of the room their teacher looks at the two teens sitting next each other. The older male squints at them scrutinizing them both with a worried brow. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he shrugs it off before going back to the board to introduce the classes new topic by writing it down and talking loudly as he does it.

Max doesn't even stop himself from rolling his eyes. 'Tch, dumb fucker.'

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

David anxiously watches him read the note. He sees the boy look it over carefully. Then the curly haired boy writes something down as well. Thinking the the other will just place it on his desk he's horribly wrong in his assumption. The paper is returned with swift slap to his desk making him flinch violently. He nearly falls out of his desk from the sheer surprise of it all.

Righting himself he realizes that the boys loud placement of the paper causes the teacher to turn their way. The mans eyes are looking right into David's green ones making his heart stop mid beat. David instantly stops breathing throat clogging up, plus hammering in his ears. He quickly looks away breaking the eye contact trying to make himself invisible.

'Oh gosh! The teacher is looking right at us!'

Curling into himself he expects to be instantly reprimanded or even outright yelled at for note passing. Still holding his breath he waits getting slightly lightheaded. When none of those things happen he looks backs up to find the teacher back at the board writing some new assignment down and loudly addressing the class as a whole on the topic. David gradually calms down, letting himself breathe again, but can still feel his heart in his ears. Why the heck did the boy do that?! They almost got caught! Is he crazy or something? He almost reminds him of Daniel and how he-

'Nevermind.' The redhead sighs quickly shutting down that train of thought while looking over the returned crumpled paper.

He begins to read...

Returned Note: Yes, I'm staring at you. What of it freckles? Anyway, meet me at lunch, Matchstick. I'll tell you my name and introduce you to my friends. How 'bout that?-

Furrowing his brows David glances at the boy and frowns. Well, that wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Something a little nicer perhaps or an actually answer.

And...Matchstick?

He hasn't been called that in a long time. Not since... no he doesn't want to remember the creepy blond boy. His mom said the guy was in jail for his crimes. He won't see him again. But there's always what if? 'Stop it! You're stressing yourself out! Daniel is in jail, you're fine. He's not getting out and this boy isn't like him. Get that thought out of you're head right now!' Hastily folding up the note he puts it between the page of his notebook. He gives the brunette a nervous smile before mouthing out a yes.

Did they even have the same lunch period?

David rests his head on the desk. He doesn't even know why he even said yes. Though he figured that the guy wasn't all that bad. Even if the staring was a tad creepy. The guy seemed pretty interesting, but the thought of talking to this kid still mad his anxiety spike. God, what would have happened if he said no? He wouldn't have beaten David up, right? Is that why he wants to meet up with the redhead? Is he going to hurt the redhead?

Was saying yes a mistake?!

'No no, it's fine! C-c-calm down, Davey. Don't have a p-panic attack in the middle class. E-everything will be f-fine!'

Right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Max's grin widens as he openly basks in the redheads anxiety.

This'll be an interesting school year.


	2. (Max & David) Just These Two Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults Roomates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before the first part of this chapter is to trick you. Cuz, I'm mean like that.

 

 

 

"Dammit, David! Stop squirming and hold still. I'm going to push forward now." Max says while pushing David's legs up making shire to hold David's thighs slightly apart. He's trying to get the other ready for the final stretch as he pushed forward. The slightly older of the two whimpers as his legs are lifted trying brace himself for what's to come, but is to scared of what will happen. Max scoffs as the redhead tries to push him away at the last second.

"W-wait wait, stop! M-Max, I can't do this! Let's just call it a day and do this tomorrow!"

"David, I will serious hurt you if you don't shut up!" Max growls. He continues slowly pushing forward making the man wince. Using his hips to push down a little more on the redheads legs. It's getting difficult to hold the older males legs on his broad shoulders with all the twisting he's doing. Max tries to push forward again, but it only makes the redhead more anxious.

Said redhead panics mid push trying to use his arms to keep the brunette away. He knows he's being ungrateful to Max for helping him with his situation, but he's just not ready for this. Pleading and crying now David pushes on the others chest trying to get him off him, though Max stays firm. Doesn't even move back just pushes in a little more. David howls in pain trying to twist from the younger males grip. Seeing this the brunette pulls back letting the man lower region relax before going back in again. David is back to pleading for him to stop and the younger is just not having that shit right now when they've gotten farther than they did yesterday.

"David will you just shut. The fuck. Up! It is not that serious. Stop being a little bitch and take it like a man!" The redhead begins to cry. Big fat tears streaming down his face. Max freezes in his next movement trying a different angle, but David only cries louder. Sighing he lets up the pressure more than before. Then he pulls back completely. The loud balling gradually begins to subside turning back into little sniffly whimpers.

"You really are a little baby. Who are we even friends?"

"I-I'm n-not a b-baby!" David whines delicate hands whipping his tear tracks from his face. Another sniffle leaves as he looks up at his roommate. "Y-you're being mean, Max!"

"I'm trying to help you! You said that this was recommended to stop the pain so quit whining!"

"Yeah, well Dr. Gwen didn't say to force me!!" David yells back from his position on the yoga mat. His back was starting ache from laying on it so long. Jeez, he didn't think doing leg stretches would hurt so much!

"Fuck it, we're taking a fucking break." Max tosses the redhead legs off his shoulders and sits back properly on the yoga mat. He wasn't really mad, but David really needed to stop being a baby about his condition. "You're such a crybaby."

"Maybe if you didn't put most of your weight into it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Well how else am I supposed to stretch both your legs at the same time?! If you weren't such a clumsy idiot we wouldn't have to go through this shit every damn day!"

Apparently David thought it would be a grand idea to go to the gym. But instead of stretching first he went on all the leg based machines and hurt himself. He was then taken straight to the hospital only to find out he pulled something in both of his leg while exercising. Dr. Gwen explained to him what he needed to do to fix it along with giving him muscle cream. It would be hard to do the stretches and apply the cream without being in constant pain so that's how Max entered into the equation. He lives with David and is the man closest friend. So of course he'd ask him for his help, but like with all things David it would never be easy.

David just had to make everything complicated. Seriously, they've been at this for three hours straight today. Plus they've started doing this three days ago. With Max trying to loosen David's leg muscles so the pain would subside when he bends them. And every time Max went in to push forward David would cry and tell him to stop. When they first started a few days ago he tried ignoring it but realized David actually had a lower pain tolerance than he had realized and ended up being hit while thrown off the second he lifted the mans lower limbs. Damn, David sure knows how to give a mean right hook. Sighing for what felt like the umpteenth time today Max stands.

Confused David asks, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get that muscle cream stuff Gwen proscribed at the pharmacy and some pain meds." The brunette points to David in an almost 'mother hen-ish' manner, bright cyan eyes set it a dark glare. "DO NOT move from this spot, David." He says going over to the coatrack to grab his favorite red hoodie before grabbing his keys. Slipping on his shoes at the door Max calls back with, "I'm serious you better be right where I left you when I get back from the drug store!"

"Get me some Ben & Jerry, please?!"

"I'm not letting you eat that shit it's almost time for dinner!"

"Please, Max I'm pain and you're supposed to help me out because we're best-friends."

"Bullshit!"

"And if you don't help me I telling Kit you have a crush on him from when he was a teenage actor! He lives right down the hall, you know."

"Tch, fine! But you better be where I left you are I'm eating your ice cream!"

"Ok, Max. Thank you and I sorry about crying!"

"Whatever." Max says closing the door as he left.

Later at night after dinner they sit on the coach watching rerun episodes of "Kit's Summer" the series about a badass teenager who's life is turned upside-down during his summer vacation. They've seen this series over a dozen times and Max is totally in love with the main character Kit Witty aka their next door neighbor who used to act.

Eagerly watching the show David relaxes on the couch, pillows elivating his torso. He also happily eating ice cream with his legs resting in Max's lap. He'd taken a shower moments ago with Max's help. Now he's all comfortable in his old oversized green pin tree sweater and brown short. Max on the only hand is in a white tee and sweats and is massaging David's calves to the best of his ability. Meanwhile, the brunette is secretly making goo-goo eyes at the main character every time Kit showed up on screen.

What a pair of dorks.

 

  
  



	3. (Max & David) Do It, There's Nothing To It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David never thought Max come to him for something like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take My Advice AU

 

 

When David first started teaching at Sleepy Peek high he thought the school would be a little more up beat and fun. Maybe a little less troubled? But boy, was he wrong in every way. One week is all it took for things to turn to utter shit. Students constantly cursed left and right, them getting into extremely physical fights, and staff members also fighting their students. Heck, David's even been stabbed twice. He'd say this place had issues, but it was a massive understatement.

It was hard to constantly stay positive and was really beating down on his constant good mood. He found himself snapping at people, fighting with his coworkers and drinking insane amount of alcohol once gets home. Depression pills can only go so far when when you're getting jumped in an ally by your own students for giving them homework on a Friday. Even if its extra credit plus totally optional on their part!

He'd gotten so fed up he transferred to another school to teach and moved somewhere else, too. Campbell Prep seemed remotely the same, in a snobbish way, but it was considerably better. Controlled. David didn't have to watch over his back every second he left to walk home. Sure the kids were still a piece of shit at times, but he eventually got used to it. Even gotten used to Max his most troublesome student who seemed to be warming up to him lately.

You'd think David was over exaggerating about something like that, well no. He really isn't. The teen constantly comes to him for help seeking guidance and insight on what he doesn't know about the class work or assignments. Honestly, Max caught on a lot faster than most students normally would. Max was not dumb he just didn't apply himself to the work or actually pay attention in class. If he paid attention more he'd know the work. But since most of the teachers in Campbell High didn't take to time to actually explain the work their students it wasn't Max's fault. Many of the teens were failing their classes.

As educators they should take the time to actually teach their students and David sticks to that firmly even if its a tad difficult. He knows Max is a good kid who doesn't have a proper adult figure to support him and he's willing to do that. If it'll make him treat school more seriously, David will do everything in his power to help the boy become successful in life.

Even if it's something minor like helping him figure out his dating problems.

Wait...

WHAT!??!??

Sitting at his marble island with his most troubling student David takes a long sip from his favorite forest green mug. It's filled with herbal green tea, but now he kinda wishes it was something else. "So you are coming to me for....'romantic' advise?" He hums looking at his cup with interest, blatantly looking away from the glaring teen sitting across the island from him. David takes another long drawn out sip and smiles. "Mm, I really should gotten something stronger than this, huh?" He jokes having stopped drinking a two years ago after teaching at Campbell Prep.

"David cut the shit, are you gonna help me are not!?"

"I don't know Max. Isn't Kit a little old for you. He's in his second year of collage. Plus, you're still in high school. I mean, yeah you just turned eighteen twenty four hours ago, but you're not going to become an adult over night Max."

"That has nothing to do with it! He's only two years older, it's not that big of an age a gap."

"Then I don't see the problem with you just asking him out. Talk to him then."

"But it is a problem!! I been watching him for awhile and-"

The older cut ms him off before the teen could say anything that could incriminate himself. "Stalking him. I believe the term is stalking and I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet."

"Fuck you, I'm not stalking him."

Another loud dramatic drawn out sip and condescending smile later. "Sure, I totally believe you 100%."

"Yeah, well it's- just shut up!" The teen angrily folds his arms glaring down at the island. After a few moments he says, "I'm just...scared he'll say no."

Humming David reaches over to pat the boy on the head. He runs his hands through the unruly black curls slightly wondering why the boy never brushes his hair. "I understand, Max. But you should still try talking to him. You just have to do it; stop putting it off. So what if he says no, it's not the end of the world. I mean what happened to the kid I knew that doesn't care what people say? If it were me with this problem he'd say, 'Get your head out of your ass!'."

"Easy for you to say."

"It is, should be easy for you too."

"Tch, it's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. All you have to do is walk up to him then ask him out. Bam! Clean, simple no other brain cells required."

"How would you know that, mister I know fucking everything."

"Well, I'm dating Jasper aren't I?"

Max looks at the teacher in utter surprise mouth hanging open before quickly closes it. His eyebrows furrowing he asks,"The repair guy? So you mean to tell me that you...", He rudely points an index finger at David. "Are 'dating' the maintenance guy who fixes all the shit in this ratty building?"

A nod. "Yup, that's the one."

"So, like 'dating dating'?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, shit. And here I thought you would be single forever."

Not really bothered by the rude statement David shrugs. "Me too." Something then makes a loud ping noise and the older pulls out his cellphone. Carefully, green eyes look over the message and a dopy smile tugs on his lips. "Look like I'm gonna be busy today. I've got a hot date with Jass so I need to get ready. You can stay here if you want to Max." He stands and turns to place his mug in the sink. "Also, you better talk to him Max or I will."

The teen flips the redhead off as he hops of his chair to flop down on the older males dusty coach. "Whatever David, just make sure you use a condom. You don't know what you'll get from that guy."

"Funny, I would have suggested the same thing for you and Kit." David throws back as he walks down the hall. With a light click of the bathroom door closing behind him, the man leaves Max to think about what he said.

Said teen's face turns bright red all way to his ears. "FUCK YOU, DAVID!"

 

 


	4. (David & Max/MyocKit) The Angry, The Lonely & The Sad: Rules To Campbell High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gives David advice on how to not get your ass kicked in school & he also warns him about their crazy History 101 teacher.

 

  
"Listen Matchstick," Max says one day at lunch at their usual table away from the other students. "If you wanna make it in this fucked up place, you have to be a complete asshole once in a while." Kit attests to that with a firm nod. "So don't let these pussy assed posers walk all over you. They'll think you're weak and attack when your back is turned." Max then crosses his arms thinking of what to tell the redhead first so he doesn't end up the schools personal chew toy.

"This place can turn any sane person into personal punching bag given the right circumstances. One false move and you're a personal bitch to any teen out to get you. Teachers included. Say one wrong thing to them and you've got your ass a one way ticket to staying after school with that creepy fucker Daniel.

But the first thing ya gotta know is that the hallway down past the history 101 room is off limits. Mainly, because of the cultist students that hangout there during free period. Do not go down there. Well, unless you looking for a fight then by all means kick a few asses and take some names." He says this with a shit eatting smirk before his expression goes back to a neutral one. "But they're not you're main problem. Stay away from our history teacher Daniel. He wasn't here the week before, since the first week is always to keep appearances for the administrators. Once it's over everyone goes back to talking shit or makin' hits(jumping peps)."

David makes a confused face. "Makin' hits?"

"I got this, M." Kit says stopping Max from explaining and taking over. "It's kinda like a mod thing. Someone puts a hit out on you and you get jumped by some kids that don't even know you. I can't tell you how many times it's happened to me, but they stopped sending people after a while."

"Yeah, because you kept kickin' everyones asses." Max says, taking back the reins on the conversation. He then discreetly motions towards the table directly in the middle of the room. "The "popular" kids always sit at that exact table. Do not go near that table unless you absolutely have to, just make sure it's a valid reason. We'll back you up ether way."

Kit nods in agreement before speaking. "But, there are other things you left out."

Max blinks as if realizing it too. "Aw fuck, your right. The teachers wing (faculty room) on the second floor is off limits too. Those are for the teachers and if you're caught in there you're bound to be expelled. Sometimes it's just a suspension, but don't risk it. It's not worth it." He shrugs. "That's all you need to know."

David nods but furrows his brows. "I feel like there's you not telling me about that our history teacher."

"What about'm?"

Kit sighs giving Max a sidelong look that practically says, "You should really tell him".

"Babe, no. I'm telling him about that creepy fucker!"

David scowls. "Tell me what?"

"That-"

"Kit. Shut. The fuck. Up."

"What the fuck, just tell me already!" David yells, fed up with them talking about him like he wasn't there or a part of this conversation. "I have every right to know about it Max if it involves me!"

Max pinches the bridge of his nose before breathing out a sigh. "Fine, Daniel's a fuckin' pedo, dude. There ya happy now?!"

"So...", David obviously knew that already by the way the man constantly touched him too long during class.

"And he's interested in you."

David blink. Once. Twice. Then he instantly fells sick wanting to empty the contents of his stomach all over the lunch table and his barely eaten food. "You're not serious are you? He can't seriously be into me-"

"It's true." Kit confirms with a frown.

"But how would you know that?"

Kit winces. "Well he usually pays more attention to you than anyone else. It proves he wants your ass man."

"That's doesn't prov-"

"Heya kids, whatcha talking about?" Someone asks from behind. All three males heads turn to see the man they were talking about standing behinds then. The history teacher in all his blond glory smirks wickedly at them until his light blue eyes only settle on David. "Hi, Davey." The man purrs with a lick of his lips. The redhead shudders staying quiet which makes the blond frown before smiling again. With a tilt of his head the teachers neck causes a loud crack that makes everyone in the lunch room go quiet. "I hope to see you in class Davey, don't be late or I'll have to punish you." He says sweetly, before turning and walking away.

"Holy fuck." David breaths out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. A few seconds later lunch room goes back to normal, the loud bustling of the students drowning out the rapid heartbeat in his ears. He grips the droopy tuft of his hair glaring angrily into his half eaten lunch. "I'm so fucked."

"Literally." Kit elbows Max in the stomach. "Damn, sorry."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. (David & Daniel + Pinch of Max/MyocKit) The Angry, The Lonely & The Sad 2: Fight For Your Right To Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets detention, but isn't in the mood for Daniel's shit. Today he, Max & Kit learn that Daniel is way more dangerous than they thought.

  
Shit! He'd gotten detention. Ugh, of all the days he had to get detention it had to be the day Daniel cam back from one of his "sick days". Hell he didn't even do anything to even deserve this. Dammit, Miss G was a total asshole. Anyone would swear that women is going through her fricken period every damn day. And thanks to her constant state of being a bitch he's stuck with Daniel for two hour! TWO HOURS! A whole two fucking hours with a touchy teacher who's got a hard on for him!

"Aww, David. I thought I told you to behave." The blond says putting his hand on redheads knee then bringing it up a little higher.

Repressing a shudder, David hastily stands up moving away from Daniel to another desk . "Don't touch me." He seethes while sitting down.

"Fine, I guess that's fair." The man says coming to sit at a desk right next to David. He doesn't touch him so that's a plus, but then he opens his mouth. "You know you're me favorite student, right?" His eyes mist over while saying it like he wanted to say something more incriminating than the words 'favorite' and 'student'.

'You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure that out you sick fuck.' David scoffs inwardly. "Okay...?"

The teacher clears his throat and licks his thin lips. "So... how've you been lately? I mean since you transferred out of my class so suddenly, I was wondering if something happened." Daniel puts on his best concerned exasperation but David notices the blond's left eye twitch.

The teen practically forces himself not to get up to make a run for the door. It was so fricken close but Max and Kit aren't here yet so he has to tough this crazy shit out. Instead he says, "Nothing happened, just didn't feel like taking history 101 this semester."

Piercing blue eyes scrutinize David's form for some type of lie in his statement. He does this for thirty seconds straight making the teen more than uncomfortable. Then the blond stops his intrusive stare and whatever Daniel found he didn't say anything just smiles too widely while scooting his desk a little closer to David's. He doesn't touch him so that's a plus. They stay like this for the remainder of detention: Daniel smiling towards David and David trying not to bolt for the door hell he hasn't even touched his homework.

Finally the bell rings for the end of detention. This means his two hours of hell where up. Internally David thanks every god he can think of on hand.

Holy shit, he's never been this happy to leave school before. David gets up so fast he almost knocks over the desk as he starts collecting his things. He'll have to do his homework at home but it doesn't matter as long as he's away from Daniel. Anything is worth not being with the history 101 teacher-

"Davey..." Daniel calls.

David knows he's not obligated to stay any longer, but if he runs for the door he's sure the older man will chase after him. Turning around he almost screams when he finds Daniels face only inches from his own. "What?" He says for lack of better words other than "Please fuck off".

"The next time you're scheduled to take my class...don't reschedule out of it, ok?" He says it with an angry frown. And for once the redhead wished he was smiling because that frown is remarkably close to a scowl. Plus David's not ready to see this crazy son a bitch at his worst when he's never at his best.

So he does it the safe route. "I'll think about it Daniel (using his name makes him less angry), but I gotta go ok. Maybe we can talk about this some other time? My mom's kinda worried about me." She's not cuz she's left David's father years ago so he's stuck with that alcoholic bastard until he's old enough to move out of this hellhole of a town. But He pretty sure Daniel doesn't know tha-

"No she's not."

'Fuck!' Whelp David's all out of ideas and he officially knows that Daniel personally stalks his house so he's screwed. "Uhh...so can I go or-"

"Answer my question Davey." He says moving closer until David is sitting on top the small desk with his back against a literal wall. The blond gets in-between the students legs effectively cornering the redhead so he couldn't kick him away.

Fuck, why did he sit here and not realize he'd be trapped?!?!

Daniel doesn't seem to have a clue that the younger is internally panicking. The mans too caught up in how good David smells as he leans in to take a whiff of the teens hair. 'He smells amazing just like I imagined; like pine with a smoky musk to it.' The blond could do this forever now that he finally had his pray alone. 'God, I need this.' He groans inwardly into the ember colored locks he feels the younger tremble but pays it no mind not even noticing that David had managed to get his leg in between them.

That's when David kicks out throwing the man off him. The crazy blond knocks into a few desks falling backwards over them. This gives The teen enough time to bolt out the classroom and down the hall. But Daniel isn't down for long and he can already hear the man yelling an running after him. Bursting out of the schools double doors he sees Kit's car pull up with Max riding shotgun. "Keep the car running!!!!" He yells making a break for the bright red Honda. Max instantly gets out opening the door for him to hop inside the backseat slamming it behind him and getting back inside the car himself before his bea floors it just before Daniel is even a meter from the car.

"WHAt. THE. FUCK?!" Max yells looking back in the rear view mirror to see a seething Daniel disappear in the distance. "Did he attack you!?"

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it!" The redhead says from the back seat. Max sighs and Kitt takes a hand off the wheel the take Max's to silently reassure the brunette since he can't take his eyes off the road. Appreciating it Max pulls their joined hands up to kiss the back of Kit's. David will talk when he feels like it but for now the brunette is glad Kitt skipped David's house. He'll be staying the night at their shared apartment for the weekend anyway.

 

 


	6. (David & Max & Others) Run Away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen year old Max finally goes too far with running his mouth. David runs. Max feels proud of himself or does he when things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter is just some me posting it to post it so I don't forget since I can't finish it. :3

  
"I'm done." David says one day during breakfast and walks out of the mess hall. He heads into the forest not turning back once. Gwen doesn't go after him thinking David was just being dramatic. Shrugging she goes back to reading on her trashy magazines. A mistake shell regret later. Max grins manically and high fives Nikki, but Neil actually looks worried.

"Guys I think we went too far this time." The science enthusiast says warily.

Nikki makes a face her smile dimming into a frown. She also feels off about this too. "Yeah, I think we should have been less dickish about it."

Max just rolls his eyes. "Fuck that, David got what he deserved, now he'll finally understand what it's really like in the real world!"

Neil's frown deepens. "That is if he ever comes back."

"He'll be back." Max's assures with a scowl on his lips. "And that fucker will be his smiling idiotic self once this is all over."

But David doesn't come back....for several hours and by then everyone is anxious.

Max pushes a frantic Space kid out of the way so he can get to a panicking Gwen. "Where the fuck is he!?" He yells over the loud chores of kids in the mess hall. The campers were all over the place ether panicking or doing their on thing, now realizing that David being gone is a big problem.

"I don't fucking' know!!" Gwen cries. There's tears in her eyes but she tries to keep herself composed in order to dial up the police. She'd thought that David went into town for some air, but saw that the raggedy old pickup was still there. Then she had the quartermaster search the entire woods but the old-bat couldn't find him. Spooky island was crossed out the moment all the crapy conus were all accounted for. Plus none of the Wood Scouts or Flower Scouts saw him at all today.

Where could David be??!!

Meanwhile, David sighs as he looks into the murkiness of lake lilac from his little hideout on sleepy peek. Apparently everyone has just now decided to look for him. He chuckles mirthlessly. They still have no idea where he is. Not even the quartermaster could find him and doesn't want them to. He just wants to be alone after what happened. Max really went too far mentioning David's deceased parents.

It was something that hunted his dreams every night and something he thought he could trust Max not to joke about.

Whipping the tears from his eyes he gets comfortable in his makeshift home. It had enough food to last him a two weeks and a half, water to last him a little over three. He sighs again. 'It's gonna be a long week until I get out of here.'

/

A Week later...

Gwen is absolutely frantic and Max is starting to panic as well. He didn't think this was how things would turn out. David wasn't supposed to just... disappear. That camp obsessive bastard was was supposed to come back smiling like an idiot at Max and tell him how much fun they were gonna have. Not leave and end up being a missing person that everyone thinks died in the fuckin' woods.

"Fuck, this all my fault." He says to Mr. Honey-nuts as he holds him close in his sleeping bag. Nikki and Neil are asleep. Both seem to be sleeping fine, but Max couldn't. Not when David is out there doing god knows what. Alone...probably thinking of what happened and why.

God, Max feels like shit why did he even make that stupid joke?

"David...please, come back."

 

 

 

 


End file.
